Look around your world
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: This is a songfic about TK & S.O.S. .... this is to Del Amitri's song called Roll to me a.k.a. Look around your world... TThe passage of time switches and so does the P.O.V .... between TK and the girl...... yea , a girl.... * 1/2 of the readers run away*


Ok This is a songfic based on: Roll To Me By Del Amitri

Ahem… none of this is copyrighted by me… not the song, not the characters not anything… except myself who is owned by my parental guardians until I'm 18… damn constitution….

Ok This is a songfic based on: **_Roll To Me_** By **__**Del Amitri

"Menolly, would you like me to show you how to access that file?" he asked as he looked over at my computer terminal.

"No, I'll figure it out before the next millennium rolls around…" I sighed as I tried it for the millionth time.

"That's your Biology final right? You have to finish it up before the millennium." He told me as he moved the mouse to the file.

"Yeah…I'm just making it look nicer & adding a few pictures to it." I told him as I watched him open it.

"You had to transfer it to another program…this is a Mac computer & it doesn't have Windows anything." He told me.

****

Look around your world pretty baby

Is it everything you hoped it'd be?

"I am such an idiot… if I cant even remember that I wont pass the stupid BCIS final either. I don't even know why I came to college. I'm going to fail all my classes & loose the scholarship & end up flipping burgers at-"

Kenji shook me.

"Look, if you just put your mind to it you can do it. Quit feeling sorry for yourself & just do what you have to do." He told me.

"That's just so easy for you to say Mr. Boy genius. It is not as easy for me as it is for you because I'm not & never was the smartest kid in Kyoto!!" I told him as I pushed him away. "It's bad enough that I have to share an apartment with you & Daisuke, who brings girls & boys home every chance he gets, but I have to have you mothering me & showing me how to do everything like I'm some sort of idiot. I'M NOT AN IDIOT & I'M MOVING OUT!!!!!" I shouted to him as I stomped into my room & slammed the door. 

****

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The wrong guy, the wrong situation

"Menolly, what's up?" Davis asked as I started looking around the apartment for my belongings.

"I'm moving in with my mom again." I said as I pulled my plant out of the window.

"WHY??" He practically shouted.

"Because both of you have been on my nerves since I got here so you'll just have to find some other fool to split the rent with you." I told him as I walked back into my room.

"Daisuke, don't even try." Kenji said as he pulled him away from the door.

"Why not! I for one, like her!" he said

"Yeah, only cause I put up with the constant thumping on my wall and the fact that I do the dishes, the laundry, the housework and everything but the plumbing for you both & I never once asked for anything from you two except to stop doing what pisses me off & you cant even do that!!" I said as I stuffed clothes into a box.

"What do I do that pisses you off?" Davis asked, completely oblivious to everything as he always was. I screamed out of frustration & slammed the door in their faces.

****

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Mom, Thank you so much." I said as I got the last of my stuff off the car & hugged her.

"No problem honey." She told me as she hugged me back.

"Oh, you won't believe what they were like momma. They couldn't even do 1 thing for me… I did the laundry & the dishes & everything & they still constantly annoyed me. I hate boys… I think I'll become a lesbian or something…" I laughed.

My mom laughed & led me into the kitchen where she had made sandwiches & lemonade.

****

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The right time to roll to me

"So how are you doing?" Takeru asked me.

"Great. It's nice to have time for my work & myself." I lied. "I'm passing all my classes now. I think I have B's." I smiled as we drank coffee at the Starbucks by the school & studied for our exam.

"You're lying." He told me as he looked into my eyes.

"No, I'm fine Take-kun." I told him.

"You always call me Take-kun when something's wrong." He said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm not a baby, let me go Takeru." I said as I tried to move.

"Tell me Menolly. I'm not going to let you go until you do." He said as he hugged me.

"I miss them… I really liked Kenji…" I told him as I looked down.

"You do know that Kenji is…" Takeru trailed off.

"Yes… it doesn't help… it just makes me wish I was a guy…" I said as I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll take you to my special spot on the beach & we can talk or study." He told me as he kissed me on the cheek.

I was nearly in tears & he knew it. He knew I didn't like to cry in public so I picked up my coffee & notes.

"Lets go Take-kun." I said as I slid off his lap.

****

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Look into your heart pretty baby,

"Thanks Takeru but I just don't feel like it…I feel absolutely horrible because he probably wont ever speak to me again…" I said as the urge to cry came forth, stronger than before.

"I'm sorry… I thought it would make you feel better about yourself like you always do after I…" he trailed off again as he buttoned my shirt back up & sat up.

****

Is it aching with some nameless need?

"It does but I just want you to talk to me today…I always like it when we…well, make love." I said as I brushed a few stray hairs away from his forehead.

He smiled & blushed. "You were my first…" he told me as he blushed darker.

"As were you Keru." I said as I used my affectionate name for him. 

Takeru & I had gone out a few times & I seduced him because I was …ahem… running on hormones. After we made love to each other, nothing was the same so we called it off. 

****

Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it?

About a week later Takeru showed up on my doorstep with roses & said that he was sorry for breaking up with me & that it was stupid of him to think there'd ever be anyone as special to him as I was. So we did it again. 

After a few more weeks we decided that it was a little awkward to be in public with each other so we called it off again. About a week later after a basketball game, he was incredibly shocked to see me there, cheering him on.

We started talking & the conversation ended the moment his mom caught us doing it in this bedroom. I think we were in 8th grade then…

Every time we tried to talk about getting back together we ended up kissing & I ended up pulling his shirt off & pushing my hand down his pants. Not that he was complaining…

So we decided that we would date other people & not mess around at his house anymore (We'd been caught twice by then), so we found this nice spot on the beach that was extremely secluded & we did it there.

****

Right then, roll to me

"I love you Menolly. You're my best friend in the whole world." He told me as he hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Keru… I love you too." I told him as I hugged him back & began to cry.

"Shhhh… I'm always gonna be here for you. No matter what happens… If you were to call me & say you'd killed someone I'd ask you if you needed a hand in burying it." He mused as he kissed me on the cheek. I laughed & kissed him on the lips.

"Keru, hold me..." I begged him as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I always do baby. I always do." He whispered to me as he sat down & pulled me into his lap.

He leaned back against the single tree that stood there & hugged me as he sang to me.

****

And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair

I looked down at her & kissed her forehead. She was asleep and she had her head on my chest.

__

How do you get yourself into this Takeru? Baka, Baka, Baka!! You just had to pursue the sadness in her eyes… What were you thinking??!!

I was thinking I could make it go away forever. But I knew I couldn't.

__

Then why bother? She doesn't love you the way you do her. She just said she was in love with Kenji so why bother? He IS superior to you anyway.

I know… She never said she loved him though so it may be a crush… How do I know who she loves… she's never told me about that…

__

Maybe it's Kenji… this IS the saddest you've seen her right?

Yes… I've never seen anyone's soul this disparaged before… but maybe it's because she thinks I don't love her…

__

Think what you want, you KNOW she loves Kenji more than she loves you

Well I love her & I'm going to tell her that tonight!!

__

Like you told her last week huh?

"Suki da Menolly." I said completely astonishing the negative voice in my head.

"Mmmm…What did you say Keru?" she moaned as she adjusted her position.

****

So if you want to talk the night through

Guess who will be there?

"I want to talk to you Keru… about Kenji & stuff ……" I said as I looked on as the sun began to set.

"Wait, I want to ask you something Menolly." He said as he took my hands in his.

"Keru…can it wait for a little bit, this is really important…" I said as I looked up at him. He sighed. 

"I guess so…" he told me as he put on a fake smile.

I hated doing this.

"Keru… I want you tell me how he feels about me…" I asked as I ripped my own heart out & stomped on it.

"Well, when I introduced you to him he told me that he thought you were very beautiful… he also said that he thought you were nice to him considering what he had done in the DigiWorld. Kenji told me he liked you because you were a nice person." Takeru said.

"Keru, what's wrong?" I asked as I noticed him staring off to the side. 

"Nothing." He said as he blinked a few times.

"You're lying. Tell me what it is Keru." I said as I turned around on his lap.

"No, it's nothing that cant wait." He told me as he turned his attention back to the sunset.

"Keru… just tell me." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"It can wait…" he said.

"Fine…just sing to me Keru." I said as I caved & sat back down on his lap.

"You talk to me. Just tell me whatever you feel." He said as he wrapped his arms around me again.

"For how long can you stay?" I asked.

"As long as you're here I'll stay." He told me as he kissed me softly.

"Then you'll talk to me all night long if that's what I want." I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"I never said that, I'll just pick you up & haul you off to the apartment if you want to stay all night." He laughed.

I smiled & knew that Takeru was my best friend & would do anything for me, as I would do for him.

****

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

So don't try to deny it pretty baby,

I looked away from her again as I tried not to cry. She was looking at me like I could take all the bad in her life away and I knew I couldn't. It wasn't fair that she did this to me, she was looking at me like I could change her world by saying or doing something but I didn't know what and I just wanted to run away and think about it for a long time. I was so confused.

"I love you." I managed to say as she looked into my eyes.

****

You've been down so long you can hardly see

"I know Keru… is that what you wanted to tell me? You've always told me you love me." She told me.

"I love you in a romantic kind of way." I confessed as I turned my face away.

"I love you like that too Takeru." She told me. I had to get straight to the point.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Menolly." I told her, waiting for the gasp.

Silence.

My worst fear.

"I want you to be mine forever Keru." She told me as she hugged me.

I blinked in surprise.

"I just wanted to know if you loved me in that way Keru." She told me as I started to cry.

****

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining

It's the right time to roll to me

"Keru, sweetie… can you pick me up? The car's gone…the tow guy said it was something with stalling or something." I said as I heard him say hello.

"Where are you?" he asked me sleepily.

"I'm about 40 miles out of Tokyo…you can pick me up in the morning, I just thought I'd tell you now instead of calling you before work & having you rush out here." I told him as I looked out at the storm I'd just walked out of.

"Is it raining or is it the connection? And what town & building are you in?" he asked as he yawned.

"It's a storm & there go the lights… I'm in the only one North west of Tokyo… it's the one where they held the carnival last year & I'm in the Red Roof Inn, room 210 on the 2nd floor… I'll probably be in the restaurant if I'm not still asleep in the morning." I told him.

"Ok baby, I'll be there in 30 minutes." He said as the static from the storm kicked in on my cell phone.

"Keru! Keru, don't come now, wait till morning!" I said into the phone. There was only a dial tone.

****

Look around your world pretty baby

I smiled as I looked around the bar. It was a nice hotel and the Daiquiri's were excellent. I'd been talking to the bartender about the carnival and about the upcoming jewelers show.

****

Is it everything you hoped it'd be

The bar closed a few minutes after I finished my Daiquiri and the rain had subsided so I decided to sit & wait in the lobby. 

****

The wrong guy, the wrong situation

Some man walked in & sat down by me. I got up & sat down on another couch.

The man followed me there & sat down once again.

"Excuse me but what do you want?" I asked as I began to stand up.

He pulled me back down.

"I wanna piece of ass tonight & you're gonna give it to me baby." The guy said as he grabbed my wrists.

****

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The right time to roll to me

"Let her go!" I said as I saw what was happening & burst through the door.

"Whaddya gonna do about it kid! You're too small ta do anytin ta me." The guy said. It was rather obvious that the guy was drunk off his ass.

"Let her go!" I repeated as I took a step closer to them.

Menolly pulled back, unbalancing the guy & making him let her go so he could catch himself before he fell.

"Keru…" Menolly said she hugged me.

"Ya bitch! You don't kno wat cha were missin. Damn stuupid bitchs don't kno nothin bout nothin &…" he went on rambling. I reached over him & got her purse. 

"I never thought you were the type to carry a purse…" I mused as I looked at it.

"Well I never thought you'd carry my purse around in public." she laughed.

I smiled. "Here, take it back." I laughed as I gave it to her & picked up her luggage.

"I love you too." She said as she poked me in the ribs.

"How did you know?" I smiled as we walked out.

"I know every thing about you Keru, how could I not know that was another subtle way of you saying that?" she smiled at me as she took the keys out of my pocket.

"Well then, do you know what I'm going to do right now?" I said as I put the luggage in the back of the car and she opened my door.

"What? Drive me home?" she asked as she gave me the keys.

"And after that?" I asked.

"You're going to throw me down on the bed & ravish me?" she guessed as I opened her door & she climbed in.

"I was going to wait… take another guess." I smiled as I started the car up.

"You're going to fall asleep?" she asked.

"Not quite…there's a catch to it." I told her as I smiled wider.

"I give up." She said as said as she smiled wickedly at me.

"Well, I was thinking of kissing you and falling asleep with my beloved beside me." I said as I smiled over at her.

She kissed me on the cheek.

"That would be wonderful Takeru." She told me as she let her hair down and leaned over to kiss me.

So, would you like me to continue this story??

Review it & I'll post another chapter or another songfic like this one…… maybe………if I feel like it…


End file.
